There's no place like home
by ItGetsBetter11
Summary: Set during Season 7 Episode 7, There's no place like home. 'I love you Jen' she whispers into my shoulder, I smile.  'I love you too Em' I say, I sigh when she walks away. Why can't everyday be like this? I think to myself sadly.


I walk into the station with Morgan and Reed; my hair looked an absolute mess thanks to the tornado. I look around the room and saw Emily, I saw her before she saw me she looks absolutely worried sick and I knew she was thinking of me, considering she told me once that I am all she can think of even during work. She was all that went through my mind during the tornado, she turns her head and spots me, a smile instantly comes onto her face as she races towards me, when she reaches me she hugs me tightly, she kisses the top of my head.

'God JJ, I was so worried. I thought that I was going to lose you' she whispers in my ear. I lean away and look her in the eye; I kiss her on the lips softly. It's no secret to everybody that Emily and I are dating but it's not very often that we display affection.

'I'm fine, Emily. You worry too much' I say with a smile on my face, I reach up and brush a strand of hair out of her face; keeping my hand there she leans in to my hand and kisses my palm gently.

'A tornado went straight through where you were Jen, if that house didn't have a basement you would have died.'

'But I didn't Em; can we just stop talking about it now? I just want to be close to you right now'

'Of course baby, let's go pack our stuff and go to the jet. The storms passed now so we can go home' my smile widens at this piece of information.

We get to my apartment around 1 in the morning; we just drop our go bags by the front door and head to my bed I lazily walk over to my closet and grab some sweat pants and a shirt for both of us to sleep in. Emily is sat on the bed trying her best to keep her eyes open I just smile at her.

' Emily, I've got some PJ's for you' I say quietly before throwing them on her lap, she doesn't even bother to get up off of the bed as she changes into the clothes, I manage to stay stood up as I put mine on. I climb into bed and get under the covers, and wait while Emily gets in bed. I open my arms and sigh gently as she wraps her arms around my waist her head resting under my chin, even though she is taller than me, I hear her sigh and tighten her arms around me.

'I was so scared JJ. I thought I was going to lose you, I don't know what I would have done if I would have lost you' I heard her sniffle at the end of her confession and I felt my heart break a little at the noise, it wasn't very often Emily cries or even displays any emotion but she is getting better with opening up, but I hate it when Emily cried.

'I don't know how I can make you feel better Em. All I can say is that I'm here now, I'm okay. You don't need to worry anymore, nothing is going to happen to me now that I here with you, you'll keep me safe and I you' I say in a hushed whisper but I know that she heard me from the way she tightened her grip again before letting me go and laying so we are face to face, I cup her face and lean in to kiss her gently, she responses instantly.

We fell asleep in each other's arms, I woke to the sound of the shower, I look over to the clock on the bedside table and see that it is 7 in the morning, luckily we don't have to go into work today, I groan and roll so my face is in my pillow I hear a laugh but I don't move my head, I feel the mattress dip as Emily sits down. She puts her hand under the quilt and on my back; even through my shirt I can still feel the coldness of her hands.

'Your hands are cold' I mumble into the pillow, barely audible but I know she heard me because she once again laughed.

'My hands are always cold' she says next to my ear, I turn my head to look at her, she pulls a face at me so I pull one back.

'You woke me up' I state with a pretend frown on my face.

'It's seven in the morning, it's time to get up' she says with a smile on her face

'But we got in at like one last night… well this morning and we talked for a little so we didn't technically go to sleep till like two' I say all in one breath 'so I get at least 3 more hours before I even attempt to wake up' I say before putting my face back into the pillow. She sighs and says okay, I feel her move. Most likely to get dressed, I am on the verge of sleep when I feel an arm on my back I roll on my side so that we are spooning.

When I wake up again I roll over and feel for Emily on her side of the bed, but all I am met with is an empty space, I sit up with a confused look on my face I look at the bedside table and see that is it 11o'clock, I know that Emily can't sleep for very long because of her nightmares but she normal just watches me sleep and greet me with a good morning kiss even though I will have morning breathe but she just ignores it and says that the first thing that I should get when I wake up is a sweet, loving kiss even with bad breathe. I throw the quilt off of me and walk in to the bathroom and do my usual ritual, when I walk out of my bathroom with my bladder relived and my teeth brushed I walk into the living room expecting to see Emily sat on the couch watching the news or in the kitchen, which adjoining the living room, cooking but I come up empty. I roll one of my sweatpants legs up a trait which Emily often makes fun of me for.

'Emily?' I shout out into my apartment but nobody responds, I walk into my kitchen and see a note on the fridge, _Jen, I've just gone out for a run to clear my head I'll be back around half 11ish, _I sigh when I read the note she must have written it as soon as I dropped off. I look at the clock and see that it is 20 past 11 which means Emily should be back any time soon, I walk over to the stove and start on breakfast.

Emily walks into the apartment just as I am cooking the bacon, she comes up behind me and wraps her arms around my waist, and she kisses under my ear.

'I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up babe' she whispers in my ear, I turn around in her arms and wrap my arms around lazily around her neck.

'It's fine Em, you had to clear your head. It was a stressful day yesterday so I understand' I pull her down for a kiss, when I pull away we both have a smile on our faces.

'Go get in the shower and I'll finish up with breakfast' I say untangling myself from her grip, and I turn to finish the bacon, she kisses my shoulder.

'I love you Jen' she whispers into my shoulder, I smile.

'I love you too Em' I say, I sigh when she walks away. **Why can't everyday be like this **I think to myself sadly.


End file.
